Wisperia:The beginning
by mysticmoon24
Summary: Katara is being stalked by someone. She holds a secret. A secret that could endanger everyone around her. Especially them. The two people she can trust. And one of them... she can love. Zutara Taang Sokki Sukka soki. Whatever. I suck at summs. Read
1. A intro to it all

**My next story this is awesome. Unfortunately I will be writing this all by myself so anything you see here is all me. Anyway this is the background info. Main shippings, Zutara Taang and Sukka, Soki, Sokki, or whatever. Oh and YES there is bending!!!!!! Among other powers of course. Toph can see. I always hated that part about her. That she was blind, so this being fanfiction, I made her unblind. (Is that even a word?) Also, if there are any OOCness then that's what I need to make the story work **

**ADVANCE WARNING!!!!! : THIS IS TOTALLY AU (Alternate Universe.) This entire story is based on a dream I had. In which I was Katara and Zuko was my… yeah you get the point. But the point is. This is entirely mine. 'Cept Avatar of course. So here are the Bio's **

**Disclaimer: Read the sentence before the last one. **

**Katara- **15/16 year old girl who is headstrong and confident. Has a mysterious past. Very smart, has one brother and his girlfriend who she is closely related to.( not family, friendship). Likes Zuko. But like she'd ever tell. She is a waterbender.

**Zuko**- 17/18 year old boy who is Katara's Suki's Sokka's and the rest of the Gaang's best friend. He hates/likes Katara but is friends with her nonetheless. And he is considered to be the emo of the group. But that's because he had a really crappy childhood. He is a firebender.

**Suki- **16/17 Sokka's girlfriend and more importantly involved in the mishap that unveils all the secrets. Mind you, she plays a very large part in this whole thing cuz she is based off of my friend Tyla. She is a Airbender. I know your thinking WHAT!?!?!? But since she's following Avatar Kyoshi, then I say be an airbender. Without the tattoos. Also, Suki is aang's sister. I know, I know, another shocker. But that's what was in my dream.

**Sokka- **17/18 Katara's brother and Suki's boyfriend. Sokka has a kinda big/small part in this too.

**Aang**- 14/15 He well, aside from Zuko has a major (and I mean HUGE!!!) crush on Katara. But who is the only one who knows her secret. Besides Suki, duh! He can Airbend

**Toph-** 14/15The last but definitely not least member of the Gaang. When we really start to get into it she is going to be the relief for them all. She is not blind. And can Earthbend

Own character entrance

Cadmus- Big evil dude. Need I say more?

Kyle-…………? _Info Request Denied. _**Denied?**__**I'm the one writing this!!!!! How can it be denied from me?**

Scarlett- She has a minor/major part

**This is short. I know. But trust me!!!! I've got it all planned out. This is gonna be one heck of a ride!!!! And yes, I still am finishing Jealousy a prince and me. I've just got writers block. BYE!!!!!**


	2. Her dreams become nightmares

**I am so happy with the reviews I got. I mean 4 in one day. I think I might cry T.T I seriously can't believe it. And to Avatarlover1: I did not have a dream about Avatar. I just had this dream and thought it'd be cute to have it with Zutara. Avatar I mean. So anyway, I usually get close to 1 review a chapter. But getting this many reviews is kinda a shocker. Anyway this chapter is gonna be short only because I need this as a beginning filler chapter. But they'll get longer. Trust me. I apologize in advance if the subcharachters in the story are OOC because I am trying to fit them with the characters from my dream. ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!! PS: I am a total Avatard**

* * *

Wisperia: The Beginning.

Katara woke up with a jolt and a scream. It had happened again. _He _had entered her dreams again .He stalked her during the day when she was conscious already. She was shocked. He has finally been able to appear in her subconscious mind. Filling her head with memories of last summer. The summer she so desperately wanted to forget.

She got up and walked to the mirror hanging on the wall. It was a full bodied mirror. A sweaty, trembling hand touched her mirrored cheek. She looked at her face. The first thing she noticed were her eyes. Clear crystal pools of cerulean blue. Not even her mother had eyes that beautiful and blue. Her Father had always said that she must've come from another world; another planet even. Sometimes when she was little she would have dreams that she came from this far off planet called Wisperia. She drew pictures of what Wisperia would look like. And she'd make herself Princess of it all.

But now was not the time for memories. She lost herself again. In those perfect eyes. Her blue eyes were her only memory of who she was before the summer. _Before __it __happened. _She collapsed from the anguish and pain of fearful memories that she wanted to forget.

She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 3:34 am it read. She knew she wouldn't, couldn't, and shouldn't, go back to sleep. No doubt he would be there. Waiting. She couldn't fight him. _No, _she thought, _not like this. Not yet. _

Suddenly she rose, ran over to her balcony and was ready to jump. A vision stopped her. Fire!!!! There were flames all around her. She was screaming for help, she knew she was. But no one came to her aid. She felt that something was wrong with this fire. This fire was more healing. It seemed to suck all the worry out from her. She collapsed again. Breathing heavily. The fire stopped as quickly as it had come. So she did what made her feel calm. Waterbending. She rose of the floor reached to her pillow and waterbended all water from it, her sheets, her mattress, and the floor. It was a considerable amount of water.

She had always loved water. She was the only one in her family to do this. Well the only girl besides her mother. But little did she know her talent, one of many, would come in handy sooner that she thought.

**

* * *

**

**So!!!!! What do you think? And like I said up there. I am going to make each chapter longer once I get into it. I just needed this so you guys could tell what's inside her head. I'll give 1,000 virtual cookies and a mention in my next chapter to whoever gets this. What do you think happened in the summer? Or you can answer this: Why did she feel fire? I am posting this on Monday. I will check on Wednesday. Or Thursday. **


	3. Nightmares During the DAY?

READ THE ENTIRE AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!

I have not gone anywhere, just been super busy. My mom's sick with spastic bronchitis and my cousin is killing me. On top of that my boyfriend broke up with me then says he wants to get back together! It's nice to have a place like this where you can vent.

Congratulations to _ell25 _YAY!!!!! You got it. In a message I am sending 1,000 virtual cookies your way. Cookies to you!!!! And for those of you who didn't get it. I am sending 100 virtual cookies to each of you. And don't you dare check out the review. Again I am going to cry. I got 5 reviews for chapter 1. Making a total of 9 altogether. That's more than my other stories combined!!!! I am so amazed I seriously am going to cry!!!!! So I know you don't want to hear me so here is another chapter!!!!!! Also. I know I didn't make this official but Aang and Toph. I'm changing their ages so they can be sophomores. You'll figure it out later. Oh and I love all who review!!!! (hint, hint).

**ATTENTION!!!!! BEFORE Reading this chapter, go back to the first one and take note of the changes I have** **made!!!**

* * *

Katara, Sokka, and Gran-Gran were in the kitchen eating their breakfast of pancakes bacon and waffles. Katara and Gran-Gran finished in a considerable amount of time, but Sokka having 3x as much as the two females combined, he was shoveling it all into his mouth… literally.

"Come on Sokka we have to get going. We have to drive all the way to the air district to get Suki and Aang, and then drive over to the Earth District to pick up Toph and ugh…Zuko." Katara said.

Their neighborhood was split up into 4 districts. Air, Fire, Earth and Water. Katara and Sokka lived in the Water District. Aang lived in air, like his sister, and Toph lived in the Earth District. Zuko was originally from the Fire District but got kicked out by his dad, Ozai for starting a fire that killed his mother, and gave him a scar. That happened when he was 13. One day he showed up at Katara and Sokka's house. Dripping wet with rain. He had crashed in Sokka's room then decided that he couldn't stay there after one week of Sokka's snoring and Katara's screams. That had been the first week she screamed. It was summer. A few days after _it_ happened. They had decided to show up at his uncle's house and it was all downhill from there. Zuko now had friends. And people that cared about him. Well, except Katara. Or at least that's what she said.

"Fine Kat, let's go pick up Suki."

"And Aang and Toph and Zuko!"

"Riiight…"

So the two piled into their dad's car and drove to the Air District. Then the Earth District. Although Sokka's car had more space Sokka hadn't cleaned it out in weeks. Katara was surprised the environmental health and safety didn't have it under lockdown.

Off they went…

* * *

It was 8:13 when they finally pulled up in school. School started at 9:00. Their School was named Kyoshi high. Home of the Benders. When they, meaning Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph and Zuko got out the car Aang was giving Katara weird looks like she had 3 heads or something. Or her eyes were white instead of blue. Or if she was a…FIREBENDER!!!!

"Suki…"Katara said "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"But I have to eat…"said Sokka "Can't she talk to you later."

"Sokka! You're not five years old. You can eat without a girl next to you."

"What about Toph?" asked Suki, "She's a girl."

"You really think I wanna watch Sokka shove food into his mouth? No thanks." Toph said.

"Well anyway, go on without us." Katara told them.

Zuko just stood by the back of the wall waiting for the argument to be over. He knew something was up. Aang wasn't following Katara around like some lovesick puppy. Katara was more cautious and was avoiding everyone. She had been doing this since August. Even though he didn't like her that much, (that's what he told himself.) he couldn't help being a little concerned.

Watching the others leave Katara turned to Suki.

"You told him, didn't you?" she said.

"Katara, I had to. He's my little brother."

"What do you mean you had to? I have a brother too."

"So you're not going to tell Sokka?"

"Have you been drinking cactus juice? Of course not!"

"But he's your brother—"

"Suki, no one can know! Not a single soul! Especially not Sokka or…" she added quietly,"…Zuko."

"Why not Zuko"

"I'm not sure. But please Suki! They can't know. They can never know."

"Why not?" came a voice from behind the wall. It was Zuko, and he had heard everything.

"Zuko!" said Katara, "What are you talking about?"

"What you just said!!" He told her, "Whatever I can't know I want to know…now!!"

Katara walked up to Zuko. She looked him straight in the eye. The good one, that is and said,

"No."

She grabbed Suki and stalked into the building. He finally stopped leaning against the wall and trudged off into school. He spotted Katara crying just inside the main lobby.

"Sooner or later, Katara it's going to come out. But trust me, sooner is easier than later."

"Oh go to your class Zuko!!"

"Yes Princess." He said and walked toward the west wing of the school.

The school was shaped like a giant triangle. In the west wing you had the Normal Classes, homerooms, the dance room, home ec., and the computer room. The east wing held clubs, The Gym, Auditorium, the Principal's office, and the teacher's lounge. In the Back meaning, the hypotenuse of the triangle is the Home Spot. It's a place for everyone to hang out. Each freshman gets a key. handed out by none other than the cheerleading squad themselves. The principal doesn't even have a key.

Katara and Suki followed him. Not closely but still followed. Katara was in Ms Miller's homeroom. She was one of the only non-bending teachers in the entire school. Sokka was in Mr. Jan-Sing's homeroom. Suki ,Toph and Aang were in Katara's. Zuko was in the same homeroom as them as well. The school rates people on how well of a bender you are. Aang is the Avatar so he has to be in a bending homeroom. Suki is a airbender but she also training to be a warrior, so she's in most of Sokka's classes. Zuko is a Master Firebender. Toph was the World's greatest Earthbender. She could bend metal. Katara was the greatest, and most powerful waterbender in the world. Well, maybe. (hint, hint). Sokka wasn't a bender. He didn't want to. What he was good at was…the sword. He had mastered it and was the most supreme of anyone in the school.

Ms. Miller was tall lady who always wire high heeled leather boots. At least 4 inches. She had frizzy hair that stopped just below her ears. It was impossible to tell which district she was from. She had tan skin like the Water District, Brown hair like in the Earth District, Golden eyes Like in the Fire District and Blue arrows like in the Air District. She looked like a mutant. She acted like that to. Always poking her nose into other people's problems, lying, and Bribing the Mayor of the Fire District, Ozai, Zuko's father.

"Well children, It seems that the school board has changed your schedule again. Here you go." She passed them out one by one.

Katara could hear a chorus of mixed 'Oh no! I wasn't supposed to have his class until Thursday!!' and 'I didn't do my Homework!!!'

She looked at her schedule.

Schedule/Time

Art

Sports Free

Lunch

Bending/Warrior Training

Bending/Warrior Training

Anthropology

Mathematics

English

She sighed. She hoped Everyone else's weren't that bad. So for sports free she would do cheerleading with Suki. Every day of the blasted week.

"Hey Suki," Katara said, "Can I see your schedule?" Katara looked and saw that Suki's schedule was the same except instead of Art She had Fan Art."

"What's Fan Art?"

"Where you learn what a fan can be used for."

"Maybe we could incorporate that into the cheer routine."

"Cool."

"Unfortunately… or fortunately, Zuko has the same, except for Arts, he has law and Government."

At the front of the room Ms Miller Clapped her hands. Two boys walked in the room. They were staring at Katara and Suki!!! Zuko looked at the boys, then back at the girls. _What is with these_ _guys? _Zuko thought, _Do they know Katara and Suki? How? NO BODY TELLS ME ANYTHING!!!!!! Cool it Zuko, you sound like Sokka. Oh god I'm talking to myself!!! I'm going insane!!!!_ Zuko was screaming inside his head.

"Alright. Class, this is Kyle and Ken Van, they just transferred from…from…"

"Wisperia." They said looking straight at Katara and Suki.

The boys were twins. The only way you could tell them apart was that Kyle 's hair was spiky and Black while Ken's Hair was smooth and Brown. That was only because Kyle dyed his hair to fit his…purposes. The boys had muscular build, Blue eyes that were so dark. It was as if those eyes had sucked up all the misery in the world and portrayed them.

"Well boys! It seems you have already made new friends. Do you know these girls?"

"We met a…little while ago."

Zuko noticed the direct fear on Katara's face. Normally she wasn't a person who'd show you her fear.

"Well" Ms Miller said, "Do you have special abilities?"

"Kyle does," Ken said. "I work great with I don't know, everything."

"Well, what district do you live in?"

"Earth, but like I said, we just moved here." He added with a smirk while gesturing to Katara.

"Katara! Suki! Come up to the front!!!"

Katara and Suki eased their way up, obvious fear in their eyes.

"Now now, we won't bite."Ken said with a sly smirk that obvious to everyone meant "…yet"

"Of course you won't. You boys are much too sweet." Ms Miller said. Apparently she didn't get the memo. "Now, the final bell rings in oh… 3+2 carry the 4 subtract 5 add 3……2 minutes. I am placing Kyle I your class and Ken in Suki's"

"But Ms Miller…"

"I shall have no buts in my school! My decision is final."

_RING!!! RING!!! _

Off they trudged to class

-------

At lunch…

Katara and Suki were sitting at a table waiting for Aang and Toph and Zuko and Sokka and everybody to show up. The first two periods of the day went by miserably. First Ken kept smirking and writing notes and sending messages to them. They looked around the room. They noticed their friend Scarlett with her sister Tylee. No sign of the Twin Terrors. Minutes later the rest of the Gaang showed up.

"Hey Kat!!! Hey Suki!!! I know this is our usual table but Aang, Zuko, and I, want to go talk to Haru and Teo about something. Would you girls mind tagging along?"

They didn't have to answer. Zuko saw the relieved looks wipe off their faces. He didn't know why but the was pretty sure it had to do something with those boys. He would find out.

Minutes later they were sitting at a table when Sokka started to talk.

"I'm thirsty."

"And that matters how?" Toph said

"It matters because I'm thirsty and I want to go to the Soda Machine and get something."

"Then GO!!" Zuko said

"I don't want to by myself."

"Alright, I'm coming, Big baby Snoozels" Toph said grumpily

"Yeah I guess I could come too." Said Aang

"Count me in. Although this is pointless." said Zuko

"Now, that's what I like to hear!!!!" Sokka said.

Aang noticed Katara and Suki didn't get up.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming?" he asked.

"No Aang, I don't feel well." Katara told him.

"Me neither," Suki said.

"Well do you want Sokka to bring you something?"

"Ginger ale if they have, if not, Sprite." They said.

"Okay."

"HURRY UP AANG!!!!!" yelled Sokka from the soda Machine.

_Across the lunchroom_

The lunch monitor Ms. Vaval looked at them with suspicion. She then watched two boys make their way over to the table from the doorway. She thought there was something odd about them and was going to confront them and explain values to them, but she decided against it.

_Back over at the table_

"Well, brother, look what we have here!"said Kyle

"Stay away from me Cyrus!" Katara hissed.

"That goes double for you Cadmus!" Suki snapped

The two boys grabbed their ears and whispered in them in a sexy/harsh/rough kind of way.

"Didn't you hear babe? The names are Kyle, and Ken." Kyle said

"So ditch it baby!" Ken said

The bell rung. Everyone had finished lunch early and was allowed to go outside. Even though it was 28 degrees outside. The two boys dragged the girls out to a remote corner of the park, where it was dark and no one could see them. The two boys had covered their mouths with their hands. Scream and fight all they did, it had no effect. People were too lost in their own worlds to notice.

_Where the hell is Sokka!!!!!_ Katara thought.

Finally the boys removed their hands…after they tied the girls to a tree.

"You are our girls, so you better start acting like it!!!" Ken said.

"I'm not your anything!!!" Suki yelled.

"If you think you are going to get away with this and live…You've got another thing coming!!!!" Katara said kicking out at the two boys.

"Just wait until Katara and I are free!!! We are going to kick your sorry little a—"

"Why can you do something now!!! Oh that's right!!! You haven't been back to Wisperia in so long that your drained of all energy!!! Except for waterbending of course. We have that too. So I guess that doesn't count." said Kyle.

Tears started forming at Katara's eyes.

He continued on, "You've abandoned your people Princess!!!! They needed you and you were nowhere to be found. Admit it!!!! You don't care a wink about Wisperia!!!!"

Tears ran down her face now.

"I do!!! I would never abandon my people!!! I came over to--!!!!!"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. But know this, Princess Katara, I will get revenge for what you did, not by murder, not the cowardly way. However, I do have other means to act on."

"Quick question bro," said Ken.

"What's up?"

"Why, can't Suki Airbend us out of here?"

"Good question bro!!! I have an answer too. When Airbenders get scared, that someone they love or their master is in danger, and if they do anything then that person is in jeopardy, their power diminishes greatly."

"Let's see how diminished…" Ken said with a smirk.

---------

When Sokka and the others got back to the table, the entire grade was outside. They took so long because they couldn't go to the one in the cafeteria, because it didn't have Sokka's favorite: Blueberry Lemon-Lime Splash. So they had to go to the one on the fourth floor of the building, where all the seniors are. Major teasing, involved. So they didn't get outside until it was half over.

Once outside, Zuko got tense, and he knew that something was happening, something that would change him, forever. While the others were talking, he took off running. Something told him to go to the deep thicket where the area was so dark, Bigfoot could hide and no one would find him for at least a month.

_Back with the rest of the Gaang,_

"Hey where's Zuko going?" asked Aang.

"He probably spotted his ex kissing some guy." Said Sokka.

"I don't think so," said Toph, "His footsteps are too anxious. He's really worried."

"Well, I think it's the Girlfriend thing, but let's see what he's up to. You know I can't miss a good slap." Said Sokka

Without a word Toph Disappeared into the ground and was on her way to catch up with Zuko. Aang used Airbending to Zoom up to Zuko, Sokka just ran his life out. They did pretty well too, because they all appeared in the thicket at the same time. Which I say is a achievement, especially considering Sokka. Sokka started talking to Aang. Zuko just stared into the deep thicket.

"See! I told you!! He's probably, here to kick the crap out of some guy! Huh, Zuko? Is that it?

All the response from Zuko was "Oh…God…"

"And the slapdown begins!!!!" Sokka said.

"Sokka shut it!!! I can feel vibrations, It's not a girl and a guy, it's two girls." said Toph

"Ouch!!! Zuko got dumped by a girl for a girl!!!! Sorry dude that's sad…"

"Sokka!!!! Will you give it a rest!!! The two girls under there are hurt!!!"

With that she turned Sokka's head with a slab of earth and squeezed in between Sokka and Aang so she could get a better look. **(A/N: She's not blind, remember?)**

All that could be heard from Sokka was "Oh God...."

**

* * *

****HAHA!!!!! I just want to pause here. It seemes like a great cliffhanger spot. Dontcha' think?. This is the longest chapter I have posted so far, and I just want you to remember, This is all coming from my head. It's a dream I had Remember? **


	4. Aftermath sorta

They'll only be alittle Zutara-ness here. Sorry. I haven't gone anywhere though. I was just so excited about TWILIGHT!!!!! It came out and I am struggling to get the books. Only have 2 though. So im sorry, if I have disappointed you in anyway.

Katara regained consciousness soon after _they _left. She was on the ground. Her body was on fire. Every thing was blurry. She looked to the figure beside her. Suki was asleep. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and she was getting frostbite. This morning Katara had taken Gran-Gran's advice and worn a Blue sweater with undershirts galore. She was kind of stupid because she wore heeled leather boots, Black stockings and a Blue skirt. She was sure she'd catch hypothermia. Her clothes were ripped worse than Suki's. Katara wondered if Suki was dreaming. But she could promise you, it was one full of nightmares. Soon it came to her, the realization of what happened. No doubt _they _would be back. She was sure of it. The only thing she wasn't sure of was whether she could handle it. It was no use lying to herself.

_This is it, Im going to be raped and killed. I didn't even turn 16 yet!!! Please Sokka, I need you…_

Voices!!! There were voices coming!!! She nudged Suki awake and nodded in the direction where the voices were coming from. Suki was still out of it. It sounded like a group of 4.

_Oh great, _Katara thought,_ He bought his friends to finish the job._

She heard "Oh God"

_There probably thinking how easy it'll be to get the job done._

She decided begging would be her best bet. After all, they didn't want to kill her, just get a little revenge. Or so she thought…

"Please…No…Im sorry…" Tears poured down Katara's face. Stinging the cuts and bruises on it. That only made tears pour down more. The still came toward her.

"Here let me help you…" Katara couldn't recognize the voice.

"You've done enough damage here!!!" Katara yelled "Leave us alone!!!" With that she shot a blue light from her hand. She fainted

"I thought Katara could only Waterbend?" asked Toph

"Me too," said Aang

"Aang…Toph?" came a voice from next to Katara.

"Suki?" said Sokka

Sokka ran to Katara and Suki and held Suki while Katara was still knocked out.

"Sokka? I'm sorry…"

Meanwhile Zuko had made his way to Katara. He was watching her, as she recovered from her fainting spell. He was redy to pry as to how she got like this, but since she was hurt, and obviously had gone through some emotional trauma, he decided to leave her alone.

"Zuko…?"

"Katara?" He said and he knelt down beside her.

He took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. Katara would've pushed him away, but she was so close to freezing that she'd make up for it later. She turned to face him. Her eyes full of hatred and fear. She asked him:

"Aren't you cold?"

"Katara, Im not cold. Im a firebender, remember?"

Suddenly, cruel laughter came from the thicket. Katara and Suki went rigid. An eerie voice could be heard in the trees.

"_How diminished? How diminished Katara? Denying your right? That's not nice Katara. Princess………" It trailed off._

She grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest.

"Please!!! Let me stay away from here!!!! Please...please don't make me come back!!!!!"

"What's she babbling about?"

"I don't know Zuko," Sokka said, "Keep her warm, Aang whent to go get Ms. Vaval."

"You got it Sokka," Zuko replied.

"Oh my!!!"

_That isn't Ms. Vaval._

Zuko spun around fire blazing in his hands ready to hurt whoever did this to Katara. It was Scarlett!!! She was in his Law and Government class. She was with her sister Tylee who, was not a bender, but was an excellent gymnst.

"Is that--" Tylee asked.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" answered Zuko curtly.

"We can help her." She said

"Oh really? How can **you **help her?"asked Toph

"Because," said Scarlett "In the summer, this…happened to us…as well."

"Sokka, I think they should at least try." Zuko told him.

"Yeah, maybe your'e right"


	5. Thinking

Authors note.

Merry Christmas!!!!!! Happy Hanukkah and a Joyous Kwanzaa to you all!!!! Here is my present to you all!!!!! It's short but, I know what I'm doing

Disclaimer: Why do you choose to make me cry by making me say that I don't own Avatar!!!! T.T BWAH Ha Ha!!!!!!!!!! Now you did it.

Zuko lay in his bed at his Uncles apartment. Something was troubling him. But he didn't know what to do about it. He sighed. The only thing he could do at the moment, was think.

**Zuko's thoughts: (sorry but they won't be told from his point of view. They'll be told from mine.) **

3 weeks passed and it was now November 20th. Katara and Suki soon, after much healing and reassurance, soon became them normal selves again. They were happier and enjoying life, the way it was meant to be lived. _It had to be because those two boys left school,_ Zuko always thought .

Yes, Kyle and Ken left school sometime in late October. Around October 31st the school believes. It was weird. One day they were there with menacing stares and cruel gestures, then the next day……they were gone. Zuko had no proof, but he was 98.999% positive that they were responsible for the attack on the girls last month. That attack left them scarred. Sure, the physical wounds had healed, but now the only scars left were those that were emotional, and those would never go away. He should know best. Zuko had more emotional scars than a homeless man, but that was a cause for remembering another day. Today, he would worry about Katara and Suki. These girls were troubled.

Lately, the girls had been avoiding the rest of the gang. Always writing in a notebook and talking to themselves. Zuko feared that Ken and Kyle were coming back. But then he found out what was happening. The girls were **mad.**

Zuko understood rage and he understood pain, but that was no excuse for what they were planning on completing. What made it worse was that he knew…Zuko knew what they were planning and he refused to stop it. He actually approved of what they were planning. Everyone needs to release anger sometime. However he was concerned for their safety,. Concerned as he was, he wouldn't stop them. That would _not_ sit well with Sokka, the over protective big brother and boyfriend. Or Aang, Katara's potential boyfriend. Aang was, as Zuko called him, sort of a Guru goody-goody. He didn't believe in fighting, or violence at all. He was raised to honor lives, I mean he was a vegetarian! Aang was raised the exact opposite of Zuko. Zuko was taught, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life.

The only problem was that Ken and Kyle didn't kill anybody right? They hadn't, that's what Zuko thought. Zuko knew that wouldn't stop Katara.

She and Suki were plotting murder.

I know totally short, but just, work with me. I've got it all planned out. Trust me! Have fun and Happy holidays!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. A plan of our own

**HI!!!!!**

**A plan of our own**

**You guys are such great reviewers. If I could, I would give you each 1,000,000,000 cookies!!!!! Unfortunately, I can't because I ran out of flour. But here is another chapter for being such dedicated reviews. I have another question. What are your thoughts on twilight, the movie, the books, and the song decode.**

**I'm sorry about my twilight obsessions. I love Twilight, everything! Robert patterson's charachter is sexy. Man, dude plays a good Edward, but in real life he just sucks. In my opinion I find his American voice to be a hell of a lot sexier. But, that's my opinion. I hope to see him in the second movie New Moon. If you've seen the movie, or read the books, then I ask you this, Is Jacob Black sexy? I think so.**

**Here's the story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't now nor will I ever own avatar! They belong to the creators Mike and Bryan, or as I call them, Bryke.**

* * *

It was to begin at 11:00 that night. Katara covered herself in black, took her hair out of its braid, put a ribbon around it and leaped out the window. She didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her. Gran-Gran was in the north visiting her friend Yugoda. That only left Sokka. That boy could sleep through anything, even a platypus bear attack and go on sleeping. He might be dead, but I can assure you, he went in his sleep.

Outside Suki was waiting. They spoke not a word. They needed to save their energy for what was coming. They ran to the river at the end of the Water District. There was a boat. A boat that was supposed to be empty. It wasn't. The boat had someone in it. Actually about 3 people. They wore black. The only thing visible was their eyes. Blue, gray and gold.

_There is only one person who knows what we are up to. Zuko!!!!!,_ Katara thought

"Zuko, Sokka, Aang?" asked Suki "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing Suki" said Sokka from the boat.

The three friends stepped from the boat. Katara sighed. She knew that

"Katara," said Aang "You mustn't kill them. Forgive and we shall be happy. If you can, just tell me why you want to kill them."

Suki opened her mouth to say something, but Katara interrupted her.

"Suki has her reasons, and I have mine. Now, let us pass."

"Katara, I can't." said Sokka " Unless you can give me a perfectly good explanation."

"Well _we_ can't." said Katara

"Then _we_, can't let you pass." Said Sokka

"Sokka, we can fight you and win." Said Katara

"Yes but, would you really fight the Avatar?"

Katara took a long pause.

"No." she said "But Sokka we have to do this."

"Katara, I think—," said Zuko, speaking for the first time

"Oh no, don't get me started with you—you rat!!"

"Hey, I'm on your side!!!"Said Zuko

"What do you mean on our side?" asked Suki

"Like Nationwide." said Zuko

Zuko received looks like he had turned into a firebending rabbaroo.

"I mean, I think that it is good to get a little revenge."

"But Zuko," Aang said "then why did you tell us? If it was not to come down here and teach these girls to forgive and forget"

"Because, Guru Goody-goody, I figured that someone should know or have some kind of idea where they were. In case if they…didn't come back."

"Aang, trust us. We'll explain it later. But you don't know what they did! What they've done." Said Suki

"Then tell us!" said Sokka

" No. Besides, we're only going to Ba Sing Se"

Sokka began his lecture about Ba Sing Se. He talked about its drugs addicts, killers and even crazy cabbage vendors. The boys didn't know it, but while they were talking Katara and Suki had inched their way to the boat so that they were next to it.

"Katara, listen we want you to—HEY!!!!!!"

The girls had set sail. They were on their way to find a killer.

"Bye Sokka!!! I love you big bro!!!!"yelled Katara who was already out of sight. Using her waterbending to speed the boat they would reach the island by midnight.

* * *

"Katara?"

"Yes Suki?"

"What if Aang was right? About forgiveness and such?"

"Trust me. What they did goes under the no mercy category."

"Alright."

"Besides," Katara said " It's too late to turn back now."

"Why?" she asked.

"We have arrived" was all she said

The gazed up at the towering structures that were the homes and buildings for the people who lived in this city. The towers that made up the mayor's home, were actually bright. But where they were going was far below the city. They were going to the crystal catacombs. That catacomb was where the enemy resided. For now.

Katara and Suki leapt out the boat and waded in the water to reach the shore. There was a cave opening in front of them. They quietly swam by and ran into the cave. The cave was pitch black. The only light coming in from the outside of the cave.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" came a voice from deep inside the catacombs. Suki recognized it as Kyle

"Don't you recognize them dear brother? It's our girls. They missed their men so much that they had to come see us." Katara recognized that as Ken

The two boys sounded exactly the same. The only difference was that Kyle's voice had an unpleasant husky tone.

"I suppose your right brother dear. Katara? How did you find us sweetie?" Kyle asked

Katara kept her pleasant tone "It wasn't hard Kyle. All we had to do was follow the path of destruction, disappointment, disorder, pain, and just plain cruelty, not to mention unbearable lust. There is a path leading to the cave all the way to the city wall."

He chuckled. It was not a pleasant sound.

"Relax baby, nothing's going to hurt you…yet." said Ken

"We didn't come here for formalities Ken! We came here to finish this." Said Suki

"Ah…so you did." Said Ken.

There was a strange clapping noise and Katara and Suki were blinded by light. It was an eerie green light but they still were blinded. They were so adjusted to the dark that seeing the light was like gazing into a flashlight or looking at the sun. Once their eyes were adjusted to the light they noticed their surroundings. The light wasn't coming from a flashlight at all. They realized that the light was coming from crystals embedded in the cavern itself.

_I guess we know why it's called 'The Crystal Catacombs' Suki thought._

They were also able to get a better look at Kyle and Ken. Both were shirtless. They were wearing dark Blue jeans. Their eyes filled with misery. Somehow those made them look hotter. Their muscles were rippling. Their dark skin a perfect accent to those muscles. Both had an uneven smile that was absolutely perfect. If they asked her to do anything, Katara wasn't sure she could resist.

_My spirits! They are so hot!!! How did they get those since the summer? _Katara thought.

"Thank you." They said as if guessing their thoughts.

"Ladies?" they said gesturing to them and walking deeper into the cave.

Suki waited until they were out of ear shot when she whispered

"Do not forget why we came here"

Katara replied "I can never forget.", snapping out of the trance that their hot bodies put her in.

The two girls followed them down the corridor. They reached an open clearing. There was a river, more crystal, a small hole at the top, and what was noticeable, one big stalactite that was ready to fall. It didn't have a pointed edge just a flat one.

_That could crush them…if I could get them to move a little to the left. All I need is an ice blade and perfect!! I wonder if Suki is having the same idea._

As a matter of fact, Suki was.

"So girls, you wanna fight? Then let's fight." Said Kyle and he ran towards them. Ken just smirked as if he knew what they were planning

----------------

The battle was over quickly. Katara and Suki had used their bending abilities and martial arts status to kick their butts. It was almost like the boys had let them win. The girls pondered that while fighting, but decided it didn't matter. It was time to finish this. Kyle and Ken were pressed up against the wall of the cavern, the stalactite hanging above their heads. Katara tied them up with some ice from the river. They couldn't move.

_Why aren't they water bending? As a matter of fact…when we were fighting, they hardly fought back…… What are they planning? _Katara thought

She shook it off and made the water whips, freezing it into an ice blade. She used the water from the river and propelled herself up to the stalactite. The blade glistened in her hand. Actually it was More like a really sharp knife. She swung back ready to give the stalactite the blow that would end this. She looked at it ready to swing, rage and hatred in her eyes. She swung and stopped… just inches before the rock. Her arm went back to her side.

"What are you doing?" yelled Suki

"I—I can't Suki."

"What do you mean you can't"

"I realize now…that after everything they've done and although I hate them with a burning fire, I can't kill them. I can't finish this" Katara said and lowered herself down onto the ground.

Suki said "Well maybe I can."

Suki grabbed the knife out of Katara's hand and flung it at the stalactite.

"Suki NO!!!!" yelled Katara

It was too late. The damage had been done. The stalactite fell . Effortlessly crushing the two boys. It was strange when it happened. They both were smiling as if they knew something that the girls didn't know. Not a sound was made as the boys died. Katara felt, although they had caused enough pain, that, she should've been the one to end it. Although a stalactite was a little harsh.

"Come on…let's head home." Said Suki

"…………yeah………" said Katara.

-----------------------------------------------------The next day------------------------------------------------

It is a Thursday. The gang was sitting at their usual lunch table when Sokka spoke. Not like he wasn't doing that already, but he spoke directly to everyone.

"I'm thirsty"

"I'm not going" said Toph

"Oh no. Not this again. Remember the last time we left them alone?" said Aang

"Yeah…..I've got it!!! Why don't you guys come too?" said Sokka

"You seriously want all of us to go? So you can get your Blueberry Lemon-Lime Splash from the fourth floor with the seniors on it?" Toph said.

"No…but if you want to stay, I'll just go up there all by my lonesome." said Sokka turning his mouth into a pout.

Suki laughed "Nice try Sokka. Only Katara can pull that off and not look like a baby."

"I'll stay with them." Said Toph "I got some things I wanna ask these two."

"Alright. Aang, Zuko you comin'?" said Sokka starting to get up.

"Sure Sokka." Said Aang, jumping up

The boys walked away.

"Okay" Toph said "One question. Are those creeps really gone?"

"Y—Yeah, we think so." Said Suki

"Okay, second question." Toph said looking at Katara

"Shoot."

"Your birthday's on Saturday right?"

"Yeah… why?" she answered

"Just want to know. Who you inviting?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Toph said " You have to know!!"

Katara nodded and replied sarcastically "why don't you make me a list Toph of everyone we know ! Then I'll underline the people that I want there."

"As a matter of fact I've done that for you already" she said and pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket

Katara's eyes slowly scanned the list of people.

Toph

Aang

Sokka

Suki

Zuko

Haru

Teo

The Duke

Pipsqueak

Azula

Mai

Smellerbee

Longshot

Tylee

"Basically everyone except Azula and Mai and…Zu—,"

Katara crossed 3 names off

"What about Tylee?" asked Suki, interrupting her.

Tylee was on the cheerleading squad with Katara and Suki. She was a nice girl, a little peppy but still nice. The only drawback to inviting Tylee was that Azula would probably come too. Azula was Zuko's sister and was a royal pain. She was cruel, sadistic, and a lover of torture. Mai was a boring girl who found the pain in everything. Plus she used to be Zuko's girlfriend. Katara didn't want that.

"Sure, Tylee can come. I just don't want her to be there with Mai." said Katara

"Did you say you didn't want Zuko there?" asked Toph

"Hold up!" said Suki holding her hand up like she was directing traffic "You're not gonna invite Zuko?"

"Absolutely not." Katara said "I would never want that ego-maniac, pig-headed, worst excuse for a--,"

" Aw come on Katara." Said Toph "You're in love with the guy"

"I don't think so. He's not coming. Besides, the party's going to be at the Holiday Hotel in the Earth district."

"It doesn't matter. I'm inviting him." Said Toph with a smug grin

"It _does _matter. You can't just invite people to my own party." Said Katara with a hint of venom

"Sure I can. Sokka said I was in charge of the invites" said Toph

Katara had no words to say.

"Toph please…If you love my dignity at all…please don't invite him."

" Guess you'll find out on Saturday "said Toph still smiling.

_Meanwhile_ _in the crystal catacombs_

_A boulder was lifted swiftly away from the ground. It was lifted as though it was a chair not a stalactite that had recently crushed two boys. But there were no crushed boys underneath. A woman stood leaning on the stalactite. From inside a corridor came Kyle and Ken._

"_Ah Ju-dee" said Ken "You are such a comfort to me."_

"_No problem. I was scared when you had that boulder on you masters."_

"_There was no reason to be scared. We can't be killed by a normal human." Said Kyle_

"_I'm afraid I don't understand." She said_

"_It's alright dear, My brother is just saying, that a member of the royal family of Wisperia has to kill me" said Ken_

"_Princess Katara?"_

_Kyle said "She let that fool of an airbender try to kill us. She knew the law"_

"_Well we might have to re-teach her" said Ken laughing_

_The others joined in. Ju-dee picked up the stalactite and flung it at a painting of the Queen, King, Prince and Princess of Wisperia (Katara and his family). The thing smacked in pieces, leaving the painting shattered and broken with a crack going through the body of King Hakoda and Queen Kya._

"_Two down, two to go. But the boy dosen't matter right. We only get the princess? " Ju-dee asked_

_"Perfect. "said Kyle and they laughed _

Katara woke up screaming_**.**_

* * *

**So how is it!!!!!**

**Do you like it?**

**Happy New Year!!!!!!!**

**COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!!!!!**

**I really can't write fight scene but i will try for later ones. I promise!!!!!**

**This is 2,996 words of pure typing. Not counting these. These are about 3,021**


End file.
